1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric power collection and distribution ring, an electric motor using the electric power collection and distribution ring and a method of manufacturing the electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electric power collection and distribution ring for collecting and distributing motor current (power collection and distribution) to a winding of a stator in, e.g., a three-phase AC motor is known (see, e.g., Japanese patent No. 3701639).
A power distribution component (electric power collection and distribution ring) described in Japanese patent No. 3701639 is formed in an annular shape by coupling plural arc-shaped frame parts in a ring pattern. Terminal portions are formed at an end portion of each frame part by a bending process after removing an insulation cover of a tip end portion. Among the plural frame parts, a pair of adjacent frame part is coupled such that a terminal portion of one frame part and a terminal portion of another frame part are soldered or welded together with the winding of the stator.